A turbocharger exhaust turbine housing may at least partially house a turbine wheel and may receive exhaust generated by an internal combustion engine, for example, to rotate the turbine wheel. Exhaust entering such a turbine housing may be at a temperature of up to about 500 degrees C. or more. For example, diesel exhaust may vary from about 100 degrees C. at idle to about 500 degrees C. at high load while, for a gasoline engine, exhaust temperature may, at an upper end, exceed about 1000 degrees C. Transfer of heat energy from exhaust to various components of a turbocharger may be, at times, detrimental to turbocharger operation.